dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Santana Larsen's Auror test
(Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: Santana Larsen Age: 22 years old PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: Well, It's always been my dream to become an auror ever since I was a student at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I always want to help people, fight off dark wizards and I am dependable so anything you throw on me, I can handle. Also, I'm not boasting but I'm good at duelling. I even was the former captain of my house's duelling club back then when I was still attending school. So yeah, it's my dream, I really wanna do this, I'm dependable and you can trust me. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: I'm good at both Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts and has a good arsenal of spells concerning both subjects. I'm good at using defensive spells as well as offensive spells and as I stated above, I'm pretty good at using them in a duel even with multiple opponents. I could also easily turn the battle upside-down in favor of myself and even escape when the going gets rough. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? Well, I'm hard-working, dependable, trustworthy and will do anything I'm asked to do and help with the best that I can. I'm basically the type of person who is both desperate and dedicated and would do anything for the welfare of the people I serve and the people of the world that doesn't have anything to do with Dark Wizards. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? I have O's in the following: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and History of Magic. I received E's on the rest of my subjects: Charms, Herbology, Mythology, Wandlore, Divination and Astronomy. PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? I would investigate first of course, not just barge in for I am not always right and may accuse them of something they aren't really or they didn't really do. So yeah, I would be like a spy, investigate and see if they are up to nothing good and know if they really are dark wizards or not. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? The captives. I always think of the people I'm tasked to save as more important than myself and would do anything just to lead them to safety... even if it leads to my own demise. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? That all the people I'm fighting for are in good hands and are safe. That way, II'm sure that what I am doing is worth dying for. PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: - Full bodied Patronus - Variety of curses and counter curses - Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death - Cast a Protean charm - Cast a Fidelius charm - Cast a Bedazzling hex - Knowledge of venomous plants - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. - Know the incantation to make objects disappear. Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Tanis Nyt will interview you. Category:Auror Admission Test